Caramel Dancing Robots
by Ever-After-Thy-Love
Summary: When one is under the influence of sugar a lot can happen...some of those things the Autobots try to forget. BUT! this would be one of those times they cant escape the sugary wrath of two human girls.  re-writen oneshot from ages ago R-N-R if ya wish!


Description: When one is under the influence of sugar a lot can happen...some of those things the Autobots try to forget. BUT! this would be one of those times they cant escape the sugary wrath of two human girls.

**Authors note**: Dude...I wrote this so long ago, found it, thought it was funny and decided to throw it up here re-written! Woooo for me and my stupid plot bunnies!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Transformers or the Caramel Dance...(though I have publicly danced it...^^' im an odd girl...) and, as the note everyone needs...I do own myself, and my friend owns herself!

**Btw:** What is plot you speak of? This has none...I dun needa be told X'3

Also!

Ever: Me

Crescent: mi amigo X')

Ever-After-OUT!]

OxxOxxO

Ever groaned and rolled over in mild disgust at how bored she found herself to be. Nothing, it seemed, was here to entertain her. Boredom had begun its slow spreading disease inside of her and she considered herself doomed beyond all hope of repair.

Hey eyes flitted over to look at her fellow human; she noted Crescent seemed to be suffering from the same boredom spell as her. Eyes lazily closed, arms behind her head and short blond locks tasseled every which way.

Neither of them looked to be in the best of shape after sleeping over at the autobots base. And neither had any way to entertain themselves when the TV was cut (because someone apparently got the porn channel again...They will not be named) all the younglings were either in the brig, on duty, scouting and or everyone else could pose a threat to their lives you didn't mingle much in the daily activities of the mechs who were left to them to them.

Ever groaned yet again only to be swatted in the face with Crescents wayward hand. She glared at the blond who only sighed in her boredom and continued to lay there sleepily.

"Can we do something….? Now"

Crescent looked over to the other girl who was now standing over her, clearly having risen and approached without her notice, strawberry blond hair creating a curtain around her face and reminding the taller girl of the grudge.

When Crescent didn't answer she received a nudge from Ever's big toe and she finally sat up, her short hair flopping into her eyes.

"Like what? Bumblebee's out scouting the Twins, Blue and Blurr are in the brig and everyone else is preoccupied, and even if Wheeljack's not, and yes I know what you're thinking, I still don't fell like getting blown up."

Ever shot her a glare after she let her mouth hang open, when the other was done she recited very plainly.

"Not everything he makes blows up…just most of it… no correction almost all of it, only that one thing didn't and then again do you count disintegrating my…."

Crescent held up a hand and silenced the fellow 16 year old. She would begin to ramble if someone didn't stop her, and the rambling could go on and on!

"Why don't we just find someone to entertain us, we could go visit the jailed mechs?"

Ever scoffed and looked over to her friend with a 'you got to be kidding ' kind of stare. It was boring to sit and talk to them, and then have to turn down plans the twins would sketch up for escape.

"No way I'm waayyy toooo bored to sit down there and talk... besides... Im also hungry!"

She raised her hand, one finger pointed to the sky as she stood and walked over to the small fridge in their room.

The Autobots, seeing as the 4 humans found themselves spending almost all of their free time in the Autobots base, decided that they needed a room to stay in. And so one was provided. Made out of an old storage room, holding most humans needed like a tv and some beds they had found. Including bathroom and food preparation area, in which Ever found herself digging through unluckily to find sustenance.

Crescent was beginning to think Ever would fail before the redhead let out a loud "ahh haaa!"

Producing a green monster from the small fridge, she held it above her head with some kind of pride, like it was a god and she was worshiping its sugary goodness.

Crescents eyes widened, oh nononon...baaad things would happen if she let the girl drink that!

"Harvest please no, I'm not in the mood to deal with you on a sugar high…Infact I don't think anyone is!"

The other decided it wasn't the time to listen to her friend and popped the cap off of the monster, taking a large swig and letting out a sigh as if it relieved her somehow.

The last time she had had a monster had resulted in a disaster. Praying it would not happened again Crescent went over to her laptop and went to check if anyone had responded in her email. There was only a few things one could do to escape the terror of a sugar-high-ed Ever.

Sit it out and hope to live.

Run for your life

Or get hyper and ride it out as well!

There was a loud burst of laughter not five minutes late as the Monster set into the strawberry blonds systems. It had never taken very long for sugar to take in her body and turn into pure, spastic evil.

She began to shake glancing every which way and yelping, she swore loudly that the wall moved and was sure it was either her or Mirage or she was finally tipping off the edge of insanity, because…why would he dare visit their room?

Upon furthers investigation she decided she was going insane, because she was feeling all over the wall and it wasn't moving At ALL!

Crescent leaned back in her chair, turning her music up a little louder to drown out her friend frantic cackles of insanity. Glancing behind her ever once in a while to make sure Ever wasn't hurting herself, she huffed.

This was exactly how it had started last time.

First she ran around screaming nonsense, then she would begin to hurt herself or someone else, if on purpose or on accident no one could ever tell…And pity the poor target Crescent did.

Then she would strip…last time she ran around screaming things no one should hear in only her bra and skinny jeans it took sedatives to bring her down (And no one enjoys remembering that day, especially the twins...never mention it to the twins)….then when she woke up she spewed all over herself took as shower and asked the elder mechs to tell her all she did….She didn't remember a thing.

Monsters were then banned from the ARK. Though, of course, somehow they got back in.

She giggled something inaudible and then when Crescent turned around in her spinny chair she had to laugh. Ever was doing the Caramel Dance on the back of the couch.

Swinging her hips from side to side with her arms above her head. She was smiling widely and screamed at Crescent loud enough for Optimus severally levels down, who was currently giving the twins and Blue a good talking to, to look up and wonder what in Primus name had screamed.

"DO THE CARAMEL DANCE WITH ME!" COME ON CRESYYYY PLEASEE!"

Ever gave huge puppy dog eyes and Crescent smiled, walking over to the half drank Monster and taking a swig, might as well join in on the fun, it was the safest option. And she couldnt let her fellow have all the fun now.

Besides, she was doomed either way, damned if she did damned if she didn't as they say!

Crescents watery blue eyes widened as she smiled evilly at her friend, with the sugar high already low in the air of the room, the hyper energy of the music she was playing and her friend dancing around her in circles the sugar settled in her systems as fast as it could to adapt.

"YOU WANA CARAMEL DANCE!"

"YAAAA!"

Both girls smiled as Crescent began to play the song as loud as her laptop would let her and they both danced.

At first it was like the caramel dance….but then it moved on to where it probably looked according to Wheeljack who entered to ask Ever if he could barrow/use to destroy in some explosion or melt it some way, one of her many dead cell phones, like the girls were in a mosh pit at a rock concert….by themselves.

They would go back to swinging their hips then if the music picked up which was painfully high for his audio receptors to handle, they would begin to flail their arms and kick and laugh and then attack each other randomly and then go back to being somewhat normal.

He stooped down and slowly picked up a can that had been discarded and sat ever so lonely like by his pede. It read 'Monster'.

He narrowed his optics, mouth painting a thin line behind his mask. There were at least three or four of them scattered around not counting the one he had scooped up. And to his disgust found it was not some human ritual or crazed dance p[arty the two were having... oh no...it was much worse... it was a sugar high.

Every mech came to dread the day when the Lambo Twins had bought Ever some coffee but all had been scared when she had had the first monster…

"I thought Prowl got rid of all of these?"

Though the minuet he spoke, even if he was wondering how over the loud squeaky voices of the music Ever looked up at him pointed at him. Screaming as loud as possible.

"CRESCENT WHEELJACKS IN MAH ROOM!"

The other blond stopped her dancing and both stared rather dumb founded for a few seconds before Crescent shouted.

"LET'S TEACH HIM HOW TO DO THE CARAMEL DANCE!'

Wheeljack himself just took a step back, hoping maybe to escape before he was taught to do...well...whatever that was.

But both girls smiled and Ever ran over and turned the music off. Much to his surprise she ran over and clung to his leg so he couldn't move.

"OOoaaahhhh please oh please let us teach you how it will be fun ok….er we can get some other mechs to learn how to HUHUH? HOWS THAT SOUND!"

Crescent had a devious smile on her face and looked like she could explode.

"uhh I would rather not…' he trailed off when the redhead began to fake cry…..

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU SELFISH BOT YOU!"

The Lone looked rather offended by Crescents accusation and sighed he was not going to be getting a phone carcass from the shorter female today, and he leaned over and pulled her off his pede, setting her down and patter her head.

"Not today, I have work to be doi-"

He cut himself off at a click and the noises of the door sliding shut and locking in place. He spun around and glared at Crescent who was typing in the last few digits of a lock code.

"Slag..."

He mumbled and scowled...he was trapped now...With them like this...He began to jot down a 'will' as humans called it...What? someone was gonna have to take care of his lab if he died!

About 30 minutes later-

By the time the two had fully convinced Wheeljack to even try the dance (they said they would let him out) Cliffjumper, Jazz and Blurr who had been released early from his time in the brig for *good behavior and keeping quiet* we're all captured and trying to learn this dance from the overly sugar infused girls for the same price of freedome.

Jazz had been captured when he came to see why Wheeljacks alarm in his lab was going off yet he wasn't in there, Cliffjumper had just been an innocent, yet loud, bystander who was tricked into entering the layer and Blurr had actually come to visit them but now fully regretted that choice of action.

All four mechs had a deep dislike for this song, that drink and the three girls all in one moment.

"NONONONO like this jackyyyyylantterrrnn "

Ever had taken to giving them all absurd nicknames, and Wheeljack was not too fond of his at the moment. She swayed her hips back and forth mimicking the girls on the scream and smiled back at him, expecting them to follow the movements.

Jazz had gotten this down pretty quickly and could only hope he would be set free of this torture or that the cameras in the room would be alerting Red to there situation!

Crescent was trying to convince Blurr to dance and Cliffjumper had been dubbed a lost cause. He had refused, and took residence in the corner next to the door.

"BLURBIE!" shouted Crescent rather irritated

"come on Jack-o-lantern is doing it so is Jazzerz! your missing out!"

The blue mech was slowing loosing it and finally knowing all too well the girls had changed the code to their dorm and had locked it somehow from the outside he was either going to end up like Cj who was curled up in a ball mumbling about the high pitched voices of the music of start to try to appease his human captors.

This was why Wheeljack was doing it Jazz had found himself a natural at it already and joined in on the girls antics sat down next to Cliff and sighed.

"JAZZZYYYYYYYYYYY"

the yelp was throughout the room as Jazz sat down and stared at Ever who ran up and onto his leg and giving him a hard THWAP on the visor. He glared at her. "oh come on lil lady I wanna get outa ya room... Please?"

Ever threw Crescent a glance and Crescent shook her head wildly.

"NEVER BWHAHAHAHAHAH"

He sighed and stayed sitting for a while watching Wheeljack finally master the movement of swaying your hips to the beat. It was quite humoring. Blurr who decided he was irritated with the 'slow' speed of the music swayed his hips so they were a blue blur his lags stationary along with his chest and head. His arms above his head it was also very entertaining.

"How long can they keep us in here?" came a whisper from the red mech beside him. Jazz glanced over at Cliffjumper, currently dubbed Jummmpy or humpy or Cliffy. He smiled sadly

"Until the two gal's pass out, they went 'n changed the code an' locked it from the outside….maybe if ya this dance they will let you out?"

Cliffjumper seemed to take this to spark and leapt up asking Wheeljack how he did it to get let out of the room.

His reply was.

"I have been here the longest and I think all you do it keep your arms above your head and swing your hips with it match the girls on the ridiculously small human portable internet access device.

"LAPTOP!" screamed Crescent as she and Ever walked happily over...or danced jumped, squealed, glomped, and leapt over to teach him how to do this evil dance.

**OxxOxxO**

**In the monitor room: **

Red alert stared at the screen in mild amusement and the rest of him staring in absolute horror, having set it to record and failing several times to open the door with lock codes and manual overrides. He was cursing jack for being the one to make a defective door for those girls!.

He commed the Prime to come and maybe fix this small...issue.

–**Prime Sir... uh ...I think you should see this?- **

**XooXooX**

Optimus Prime sighed as he stood. Leaving the Twins in mid lecture about maturing and left the brig, going to were the security officer stood outside his control room office waiting for him impatiently.

"What is it now Red Alert?"

Red alert sighed as he led Prime into his office and showed him the screen. Prime snickered softly, then chuckled, then doubled over laughing. At least four of his mechs were trapped in the human females room swaying there hip with their arms above their heads. He glanced at Red alert.

"I think I found a stable punishment for our guest in the brig..."

Redalert smiled.

**OxxOxxO**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked calmly down the hall awaiting their punishment, they didn't look worried...They had suffered through scrubbing the ship, cleaning weapons, monitor duty they were still serving and patrols through terrain others didn't want to touch.

So whatever the Prime said would be waiting in the four human females room couldn't have been that bad.

Ironhide had come to direct them to said room, and smiled as the rooms door opened and all four previous mechs lurched out as soon as it was open, heels tearing up the floor as they sped to get as far away as possible, optics wide and Wheeljacks headfins a array of colors.

A loud strange music filled the twin's audio receptors and two small little humans with a crazed look in their eyes looked up at them.

"WELCOME!" screamed Crescent.

"TO THE PLACE WE DRIVE YOU INSAIN!" Ever cackled loudly and Ironhide pushed both younglings in and shut the door locking it from the outside. He turned to face the four mechs who appeared to be shaking and stuttering badly, they had stoppef the mad dash once they rounded the first corner. "What happen to ya'll?"

Wheeljack looked up his vocal indicators flashing randomly "She…caramel…hips…monsters…"

Ironhide slapped him on the back

"okahh couldn't have been that bad." Then he glanced at Jazz, Blurr and Cliffjumper according to their faces It had been.

Suddenly screams of panic and banging was heard on the inside of the girls room. All four of the tortured mechs took off down the hall. Leaving a rather confused Ironhide behind. Oh well, According to Optimus.

They had video:


End file.
